


Day 13: Manger/Nativity

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Nativity Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has the Nativity set that his mother used to put up every Christmas. But it breaks because of its age. Cisco comes to the rescue and fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Manger/Nativity

“So you put it up every year,” Cisco asked his boyfriend as they made their way back into their apartment from picking up Barry’s mother’s nativity set from his old room at Joe’s house.

“Yep, and this year I want to put it up in our living room,” Barry said as he led Cisco to the glass coffee table in the middle of their living room. Barry placed the box on the floor next to the table, sitting down and starting to take all of the pieces out of the box. Each piece was wrapped in aging tissue paper, and Barry handled them delicately as he placed them on the tabletop. 

Cisco sat down next to his boyfriend and watched as his boyfriend placed each piece of the nativity set on the table. The last piece he took out was baby Jesus in the manger. He placed it on the table next to all the other pieces and then started to place each piece in a place in the stable. As he went to place one of the three wise men in its place, the wise man dislodged from the camel, and the camel clattered onto the glass table. 

Cisco picked the camel up and was about to offer to go get the hot glue gun to fix it, when he looked up and saw a look that could only be described as one of devastation on his boyfriend’s face. “Barry,” he said, but before he could continue, Barry gently placed the wise man on the table and zipped off, the door to their room slamming behind him.

Cisco sighed and looked down at the nativity set. He could understand why Barry was so upset, it was one of the few things he still had to remember his mother by. Cisco got up and went to the hallway closet to get out the hot glue gun. If it wasn’t something that Barry could do himself, then it was definitely something Cisco was going to do for him. He plugged the glue gun in and set it on the table to start warming up. He sat back down at the table and started testing the other pieces to the set to see if they were coming loose as well. 

The other wise man that sat atop his camel was a little loose, and baby Jesus was coming up from the manger, so Cisco put those two pieces to the side to fix as well. Cisco spent the next fifteen minutes fixing the pieces and putting them back exactly how Barry had put them in the stable. He unplugged the glue gun and put it back in the closet before making his way to the kitchen. He made two mugs of hot cocoa before sighing. He hated to cause false alarms, but he knew the only way to get Barry out of a moping funk was some kind of emergency. 

“Barry,” he shouted urgently. His hair blew back as his boyfriend zipped over to his side.

“Cisco what’s wrong?”

Cisco took Barry’s hands and placed the mug with the Darth Vader with the Santa hat on it in his hands. “Nothing.”

“Cisco, you really need to stop doing that,” Barry said. He could tell by the tone that Barry was actually happy that Cisco had distracted him. 

“I know, but I want you to see something.” Cisco grabbed Barry’s hand that wasn’t holding the mug and led him towards the living room. 

Barry stopped when he saw the set on the table completely intact, and the pieces all in the right places. The grin that Cisco fell in love with spread across Barry’s face before he pulled Cisco closer to him for a quick kiss. “I love you,” Barry whispered, resting his forehead against Cisco’s.

Cisco just smiled and said, “I love you too, Bar.”


End file.
